In research fields for hybrid seeds and the like, the seeds of different varieties and spacing are planted in short parallel rows in given plots interrupted by alleys that extend across the field perpendicular to the rows. The managing and the planting of different seeds in different rows in different plots is difficult at planting time especially when planting is conducted by a row type planter moving through the field at a speed close to 6 m.p.h. This process is complicated if varying seed sizes are used in the research plots.
It is critical to singulate seed for such planting, and it is especially difficult to endeavor to singulate the seeds in the field or during the planting process. Typically, many seed companies are using seed counters to fill envelopes which are ultimately taken to the field and planted. To have the seeds singulated in the laboratory and then to recombine the seed in the envelope and deliver it to the field for singulation is again is very complicated. Singulation in the field should be done at a higher rate (18-80 seeds per second), while conventional seed counters operate at a slower speed of 5-10 seeds per second.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to singulate seeds in the laboratory in the precise sequence that they are to be planted in a given row in the field.
It is a further object of this invention to expedite the singulation of seeds for use in a plurality of fields, and then to select subgroups from the singulated seeds for use in a specific field for ultimate planting.
A further object of this invention is to monitor all aspects of the process including the singulation of seeds, and the planting of the seeds in the research field to be consistent with the planting blueprint of the field, and to detect any errors that might occur in the process.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
A method of planting field seeds in rows with different varieties of seeds involves determining the variety of the seeds to be planted; placing the seeds for rows of predetermined length in different groups in elongated cell pack strips for each variety, with each cell pack strip including individual cells with individual seeds. A plurality of subgroups of cell pack strips are selected sequentially from the groups of cell pack strips in chronological order that they are to be planted in a single row in a field. The subgroups are then placed in magazines to maintain the order of the subgroups for the subsequent planting.
The locations in a field are determined where the varieties are to be planted. The magazines are mounted on a field row planter with the magazines being associated with rows in the field to which the respective magazines correspond. The planter is moved longitudinally through the field. The cell pack strips are sequentially and chronologically selected from the magazines containing the seeds to be planted. The cells of the cell pack strip are sequentially broken in the order in which the seeds in each cell pack strip are to be planted to release the seeds from the cells. The released seeds are deposited from each cell to the soil in the row in which the magazine from whence it emanated was associated. An individual electronic bar code is placed on each cell pack to indicate the variety of the seed in the seed pack intended for planting in a row in the field. The bar codes are electrically scanned and compared electronically to a row blueprint of the field to be planted when the magazines are mounted on the field row planter to verify that the seeds in the magazines are consistent with the row blueprint.
A cell pack strip for planting seeds includes a first elongated flat layer with a second elongated layer superimposed thereover. The second layer has a plurality of enclosed cell enclosures extending upwardly therefrom with the seed in each of the cells. Each of the seeds is of a variety selected from a predetermined list of seeds on a predetermined seed row blueprint.
A seed magazine has a rectangular housing having at least opposite sides, one end and a bottom. A discharge opening is formed in the housing, and a plurality of elongated seed pack strips are stacked within the magazine on the bottom thereof and in between the sides with one end of the lowermost seed pack strip terminating adjacent the discharge opening. Each cell pack strip has a row of spaced apertures located along opposite side edges of the cell pack strip.
An apparatus for planting seed has a seed row planter frame, a plurality of row planting units on the frame, and a magazine assembly associated with each planter unit. At least one seed magazine in each magazine assembly has a plurality of elongated cell pack strips horizontally stacked in the seed magazine. A plurality of enclosed seed cells with the seed therein is located on each cell pack strip. Means are provided on the planter unit for extracting sequentially the cell plant strips from the magazine, and for individually and sequentially extracting the seed from each cell and depositing the seed in one of the row planting units for planting. A computer controller is operatively available for controlling and coordinating the extracted cell pack strips from the magazine, and for extracting the seed from the seed cells as the seed row planter is moved longitudinally over a field to be planted.